Drew Fuller
Drew Fuller, portrayed Chris Halliwell on Charmed. He was the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt starring and guest star role from Seasons 5 - 8 of the show. Biography Andrew Alan Fuller was born in Atherton, California in May 19th, 1980 and grew up in Newport Beach. He has a younger sister, Hilary and has Russian, Scottish and English ancestry. He was discovered by an agent when he was twelve years old, after a family friend put him on the cover of UCLA Magazine. He is best known for his TV role as Chris Halliwell on Charmed and currently plays Trevor LeBlanc on Army Wives. Andrew made the jump to feature film with roles in Vampire Clan, The Ultimate Gift and Loaded. He portrays the lead character Scott Kane, in the new film The Kane Files for which he was awarded Best Actor at the San Diego Film Festival. In his spare time he enjoys playing piano, as well as basketball, climbing, surfing, snowboarding and tennis. He now lives in Los Angeles, California. Career *Fuller eventually entered the modeling world at age sixteen and quickly became a top model for such companies as Prada, Club Med, and Tommy Hilfiger. * He has also appeared in many television commercials, including one opposite Britney Spears. * He also starred in many music videos. * Fuller became known for playing Chris Halliwell on Charmed, a starring and guest star role from seasons 5-8 of the show. Fuller appeared in every season after first appearing in season 5. He is the only guest star to appear in every season following his introduction. * Fuller appeared in the music video by the Ringside 'Tired of Being Sorry' which ironically at the time featured Balthazar Getty who would later go on and play Richard on Charmed * Drew currently stars on the hit Lifetime Network series Army Wives. Filmography *''Voodoo Academy'' (2000, as "Paul St. Clair") *''One'' (2001, as "Cole") '' *''Backflash 2: Angels Don't Sleep Here (2001,as "Teenage Jesse" '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vampire_Clan&action=edit&redlink=1 ''Vampire Clan]'' (2002, as "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rod_Ferrell ''Rod Ferrell]") '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_Call ''Close Call]'' (2003, as "Sam") '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Final_Contract:_Death_on_Delivery&action=edit&redlink=1 Final Contract: Death on Delivery]'' (2005, as "David Glover") '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ultimate_Gift The Ultimate Gift]'' (2006, as "Jason Stevens") '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blonde_Ambition Blonde Ambition]'' (2007, as "Billy") '' *''Loaded (2008, as "Brendan") '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Circuit_(film) The Circuit]'' (2008 as "Kid Walker")'' *''The Story of Bonnie and Clyde (2010 as "Buck Barrow")'' *''The Kane Files (2010 as "Scott Kane")'' TV Appearances *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Partners_(television_series)&action=edit&redlink=1 Partners]'' (1999) - Tom '' *''Home of the Brave (2002) - Justin Briggs '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Shot_(film) One Shot]'' (2003) Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Sash_(TV_series) Black Sash]'' (2003) - Nick Reed '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_O.C. The O.C.]'' (2003) - Norland '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Food_Live Good Food Live]'' (2003) - Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E!_News_Daily E! News Daily]'' (2003) - Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charmed Charmed]'' (2003-2004, 2005, 2006) - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Halliwell ''Chris Halliwell] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sharon_Osbourne_Show The Sharon Osbourne Show]'' (2003) - Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wayne_Brady_Show The Wayne Brady Show]'' (2004) - Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/On-Air_with_Ryan_Seacrest On-Air with Ryan Seacrest]'' (2004) - Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Brightest_Sound&action=edit&redlink=1 The Brightest Sound]'' (2005) - Himself '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huff_(TV_series) Huff]'' (2006) - Josh '' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Army_Wives Army Wives]'' (2007-present) - Trevor LeBlanc'' Music Videos *''Jennifer Love Hewitt "BareNaked" (2002)'' *''The Calling "Wherever You Will Go" (2001)'' *''Lindsay Lohan "Over" (2005)'' *''Ringside "Tired of Being Sorry" (2005)'' *''Writer Boi "WGA" (2007)'' Charmed Promotional Pictures and Screen caps 0011.jpg 002.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 006.jpg 005.jpg 007.jpg Charmed707_4221.jpg harmed313_026.jpg harmed707_310.jpg Candid Gallery External links * * Fuller, Drew